Lucky
by Tolreve Fodrol
Summary: This is a fic inspired by the song 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.


Kim Possible: Lucky by Tolreve Fodrol

I was inspired writing this when I heard the song Lucky by Jason Mraz, I think its suit for Kim and Ron.

I don't own neither characters in this fic or the song. This is it.

* * *

**2012,**

**Bueno Nacho,**

**Middleton, Colorado**

"Do we have to come here tonight?" Kim complains as she, Ron and Monique walks through Bueno Nacho.

"Come on you two," Monique said to the couple, "We hardly hang out, I know it's cut into your 'Kim and Ron Time'" Monique said while doing air quotes with her fingers.

"No it's not that. We like to hang with you Mon, but…" Kim tries to reassure Monique, she motions to sight in front of them, "…karaoke night?"

Patrons sat down, facing the stage where the Ned had set a karaoke machine. He said this just to attract customers that like to sings. It was a hit, management decided to uphold it once a week.

Currently two girls are on stage, singing a song, the crowds listen intently.

"Whats wrong with karaoke" Monique asked one hand on her hip.

"Yeah KP, it's gonna be fun" Ron encourages then he said "as long we don't have to sing in front so many people". The Kim and Ron were about to seat at their favorite table when Monique suddenly blurted out.

"Oh I forgot to mention something"

"What?" The couple said at the same time, but before Kim can say 'jinx' at her boyfriend. Monique bombards them with another surprise.

"Its duet night" she said quickly, "and I sign up you two to sing".

"Monique" Kim starts to protest, and then Ned calls out their names.

"Next, let's hear it from Kim and Ron" a spotlight shined over them.

"But we don't know what to sing" Ron reasoned to her. Kim nodded.

"Don't worry, I already set for you" Monique said slyly.

"What-" Kim didn't finish as Monique pushes her and Ron to the stage. Seeing their reluctance the crowd start to chant "Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Seeing nowhere out of their predicament, Ron looks at the monitor and begin to sing, following the words and the tempo of the song.

**_(Ron)_**

**_Do you hear me,_**

**_I'm talking to you_**

**_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_**

**_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_**

**Kim follows Ron lead, slowly reading the lyrics and singing her turn.**

**_(Kim)_**

**_Boy I hear you in my dreams_**

**_I feel your whisper across the sea_**

**_I keep you with me in my heart_**

**_You make it easier when life gets hard_**

The two starts to get the thrill as Ron took Kim's hand in his. They look at each other in the eyes romantically.

**_(Ron and Kim)_**

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,_**

**_Oooh ooh ooh ooh_**

**_(Ron and Kim)_**

**_They don't know how long it takes_**

**_Waiting for a love like this_**

**_Every time we say goodbye_**

**_I wish we had one more kiss_**

**_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_**

Monique rubs a tear away, she was among the few knew how true the lyrics were in Kim and Ron relationship.

_I**'m lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Lucky we're in love every way_**

**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**

**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

Ron let go of Kim step down the stage and picks up a rose from a nearby table. He walks slowly back up to Kim as he sings the next verse.

**_(Ron)_**

**_And so I'm sailing through the sea_**

**_To an island where we'll meet_**

**_You'll hear the music fill the air_**

**_I'll put a flower in your hair_**

Ron then puts the rose flower into Kim's hair. The crowds cheer loudly but Monique can see right now both lovers are in their own world, unaware of the people watching them.

**_(Kim)_**

**_Though the breezes through trees_**

**_Move so pretty you're all I see_**

**_As the world keeps spinning round_**

**_You hold me right here right now_**

They both start to draw closer and chest to chest, they wrap their free arm around the other.

**_(Ron and Kim)_**

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_I'm lucky we're in love every way_**

**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**

**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,_**

**_Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_**

**_Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,_**

**_Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._**

They deeply kiss as everyone in the place; including Monique and Ned, clapping loudly and cheering.

THE END


End file.
